Transendance of Sorraow
by Memoria Aurion
Summary: Memoria is just an angel in Cruxis who is totally in love with Kratos having flashbacks about the days of the Kharlan War. This is the beginning of her story. Rated T!


PLEASE REMEMBER: this tale is attached to my story "Tales of Love" as the precursor and background story.

Fanfiction: "Transendance of Sorrow"

by Ran-Chan

Game: Tales of Symphonia

Genre: Pychological/Adventure/Action/Romance... hell, they all qualify! There is a piece of every genre out there in this, which makes it my true fanfiction triumph. Go me!

Rating: R... because of language, violence, sex... yeah. The whole damn thing. It's bad for you. Don't read it. But you can review! (If that makes any sense at all, then please go for it...) . Let's don't and say we did, ne?

Note to Readers: The couples are all straight. So far I believe that no characters from Tales of Symphonia are gay, lesbian, bi, or anything. Not that I don't agree nor believe, but I do want to stay true with characters. You may not want to read this if you are a Kratos purist, but there is a lot of Anna in here. I am only warning you because I feel that I have no choice. I also tend to use Japanese randomly in sentances because I can. Don't hate me for it. I like to work with what I know. Flames are always accepted. Maybe Martel would like to make some smores after the story? laugh

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. The game this is from, doesn't either. Hell, I rather believe that this computer doesn't either, however - I just bought it. Of course it does. Now, tell those Japanese lawyers to back off before I make them back off. Heh heh heh. Now hold up! I do own Ran-Chan AKA Memoria and the events that I made up, but there are events that are true to the game.

Now... let me begin to tell a tale that might make your tail shake... oooh!

Chapter One: Death

"Long ago, with the coming of the winds from the east, the world was one. You might not believe me about it, but it's true," a manly voice said, looking up to the sky. "This world and everything in it used to be a bit more... full than it is now." He laughed a moment and looked beside him to find a beautiful woman holding a baby. "So, Lloyd, will you become a nobleman and rule the world or will you find yourself in the fighting to save it?" He noticed that his companion, Noishe, had laid at his feet by then, tired of the journey so far.

The woman laughed, too. She looked at the man and said happily, "I suspect he will be just like his father."

"Anna, you are a wonderful woman," the man replied. "More than any that I have ever met in my life..."

"Yes, and you, my love, are a wonderful man. It makes the perfect match, wouldn't you say?" Anna replied, "Kratos-sama..." With that she came closer as the two sat down on a large mountain, looking over the green forests of Iselia. "I want to be able to give our baby a real home, without having to run anymore..." Her eyes were eagerly looking up at him, almost kind of clingy. "I want Lloyd to grow up being the happiest and strongest boy in Sylverant."

Kratos ruffled his love's hair. "All parents wish of this for their children. It's only natural that we work hard to give Lloyd what we were never able to get when we were children." he put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I will do what it takes... to ensure the happiness of both you and Lloyd."

"Aha!" another man screamed, "I have found you, Kratos Aurion! You and... oh, there's another sample to work with then?"

Kratos and Anna stood up, defending the baby. They saw that they were surrounded by the Desians. "KVAR!" Kratos screamed out. He was fighting against everything that he had stood up for before when running from Cruxis and the Desians. It was only a matter of time before there was to be a battle, and with Anna and Lloyd in tow, there wasn't much that Kratos could really do. "Anna, take Lloyd and run as fast as you can!" he yelled, drawing his sword.

Anna was more startled than she had been before. She felt her nerves freeze up and her heart pound. "I... I don't want to leave your side, Kratos-sama... it's not safe this time." she said carefully. "Oh!"

Lloyd began to cry. He didn't like the screaming voices, and naturally, he decided to let the entire world know of his opinion.

A desian reached out for Anna's hand, and knocked off a jewel like object from her wrist. Noishe became angry and attacked the Desian, but the grunt was no longer the problem. Anna was...

Kratos had been fighting the half-elven Kvar for a few minutes, but when he turned to check on Anna, his whole entire prospective of the event changed.

Anna turned into a monster. She attacked all of the Desians and even scared off Kvar, but she had dropped her baby a few moments ago and ran to attack him.

"NO!" Kratos said, standing in her way, "Anna, listen to me! This is not you! Wake up!"

Noishe then, in an attempt to save Lloyd, tried to attack Anna, but was blown aside, and ran off. He whimpered at every step.

Kratos did not want to attack her, but what happened next surprised him even more.

Anna's voice came from deep inside her heart. "Kratos-sama, kill me..." she said, trying to control herself. "The mana in my body... ahh! Take care of Lloyd, please... I... I beg you..." She started to go on a rampage again, and Lloyd was pushed off the side of the mountain. "Kill me, my love..."

Kratos, wishing that he could cry, sliced the head completely off of Anna, and watched the monster fall to the ground. His sorrow knew no limit as he ran off to find his son, to see if he could grant Anna's last wishes.

"KRATOS! KRATOS!"

Kratos shook his head. He had woke up from a daydream again. Since being an angel meant that he no longer could sleep, that was the only rest that he could get. Sadly, when all he saw was the old memories of his last peaceful moments again and again, he didn't get much out of it.

There stood an angry Yggdrasil staring at him from across the hall. "Kratos, did you hear me? Go and find the Chosen of Mana. Make sure she gets back here, ready to become Martel."

"...and then you will rejoin the worlds?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, I've allready told you that I would. Geez, what's with you lately?" Yggdrasil asked, pushing his long blonde hair out of his face. "Memoria, would you go and help with the Exsphere modifications?"

Memoria stood up from her place at the table and bowed to both Kratos and Yggdrasil. "Yes, Lord Yggdrasil, I shall. Good luck, Lord Kratos." she said calmly, walking out of her room with nothing but pleasing the Seraphim in mind.

Memoria was a quiet half-elven girl. She wore a dress much like a kimono, but sleeveless, and high boots almost up to her knee. Her hair was long and silver, braided and pulled back into a blue bow which matched her kimono. She, too, was an angel. She helped bring about the Church of Martel in her youth and was rewarded with the tortures of being a mortal relieved from her body. However, there was a price with for that, too. "But... Lord Kratos gave me a nickname. Why won't he use it openly?" she asked herself aloud as she took off to the Angelic City, Wegalia. It wasn't far from Mithos' castle.

When she passed through the main street of the city, she stopped to exchange words with many of the other angels. The talk was all just banter to fill their meaningless lifes, as they were lifeless. They had no real feelings at all. No drive, except to live as lifeless beings, was in their system. It was very empty to Memoria.

Finally she was at the Exsphere Modification Plant. She led this department, second only to Lord Kratos, which meant that since he was going to go and help the Chosen make it here, she was going to be the top executive in the plant. Memoria only wanted to make her favorite person in the world happy, after all of the horrible stuff that he went through with the mortal that died years ago, someone had to.

'When Kratos-sama sees that I really do love him, I'm sure that he will be a different person...' she thought, walking inside. 'I hope that it does go well for him!'

Kratos stood up from the his place at the table and bowed slightly. "I shall," he started to turn away, but then smiled and added, "If I may, Mithos, I need to do something in Wegalia before I go."

"Go then, but please remember that I am impatient, and I just really want to see my sister again." Yggdrasil replied as Kratos took his leave. "I have preperations to follow anyway, so you might as well take a little bit of time... you don't want the Chosen to get suspicious of you," he added with a laugh. "That girl... Memoria. She speaks of you fondly while you aren't around. Perhaps you need a little fun?"

Kratos wanted to turn around and impale him on his sword, but he didn't react. "I'm not human anymore, and urges are really on the downside these days." He didn't even think to make anymore comments as he left Mithos' castle for Wegalia.

Memoria had tripped over her fingers a few times while trying to make changes in the new program. She had to make sure that it was perfect in all of the new changes. She didn't know what to think of it, but she knew that it had to please Lord Kratos if it was to be a success! Memoria sat in her desk, messing with an old console. She didn't know much about this kind of work, to be honest, but she tried very hard and had many assistants to make sure that it went very smoothly.

"Memoria, it's only me." Kratos said from a nearby door. All of the workers and Memoria went directly to standing at attention, but he told them to go back to work and they followed the orders.

"Lord Kratos! I thought you were going on a mission for Lord Yggdrasil," Memoria said, almost slurring her words she was so embarrassed to be spoken to directly by him. "What do you need here?" she asked, trying to be professional.

Kratos laughed. "That just doesn't suit my students well," he said. "A desk job. I thought that it would be a little bit more... I don't know, interesting for you...?"

Memoria shook her head and replied, "Well, Kratos-sa... I mean, Lord Kratos, it's good enough for me to be able to help you as much as I can!" she bowed and came back up only to see her favorite man in existance laugh again. "Is something funny?"

"Ran-Chan," he said. "You're not being yourself. Mithos isn't here, and these angels don't care about anything other than following orders. I told you in camp that I want you to be yourself, more than a good student. Don't tell Mithos I said that. Your mother requested that of me." Kratos ruffled her hair and turned around. "Get the quota met, would you?" He took off, flying toward the place that the angels called The Stairway to Earth.

"Yes... Kratos-sama..." she said quietly. She sat back down to go to work, knowing that she was doing her best to make sure Kratos would be happy with what she has done. "I will do anything to make you smile from the bottom of your heart..." she declared, working madly. After a while though, her pace kept up with her and she closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't sleep, but just to rest up.

Two swords met with heavy force behind them.

"You are doing well," Kratos said. "Now, attack again!"

The order was followed. Memoria was learning to fight so they could win the battle against humans. "Yes!" she said. This training was to make sure that they could bring about a new world, where half-elves would be accepted in society without so many handy caps.

Kratos defended himself as he always did. "You are a wonderful student, Memoria. I think you have a lot of grace behind your blade." he complimented her on the day's work. "So we can take a break."

Memoria agreed, whiping the sweat off of her brow. "Sure, if you say so," she replied, sitting down. "Kratos, sir..."

"Yes?" he asked, sitting down, too.

"About the battle against humans... is it right to do things like this? My father... he was elven and because he took my mother, he was killed... I'm really confused on the politics about the battle..." Memoria said quietly, looking at the ocean so close to where they trained daily.

Kratos cocked his head to the side. "I don't think we don't need to know the politics of the battle... Wait, you know who you remind me of?" he said. "A singer of ages past. Her name was Randi... I really liked her songs, too. Anyway, you remind me of a little Randi... like... a... Ran-Chan."

Memoria laughed. "Ran-Chan? Sounds like someone wanted to make a new kind of ramen, but at least it's cute sounding," she replied, cleaning off her sword. "Yes, I rather like it."

"Then your alias is Ran-Chan," Kratos said, doing the same. "I don't think that anyone else would have a problem with that."

Right then, a young woman walked by the table. She was the kindest looking lady that Memoria had ever seen. "Oh, hi, Kratos. Mithos is off training a few of our mages at the moment... I don't think that this is the best route, but I believe that things will turn out for the best."

"Lady Martel," Memoria bowed her head down as greeting. "I'm sure that Lord Mithos, Lord Yuan, and Lord Kratos know what they are doing." she said with a smile. "Nothing will stop them, not if the just cause needs to be done." She seemed very proud of herself.

"If you are taking a break," Martel said calmly, "Then you can come and see this machine I bought outside Meltokio. I believe that it is for singing?"

Memoria nodded. "If Lord Kratos says I can," she looked over to him, and he nodded and got up as if to go along with them to see the machine Martel had brought back with her. "It was sold by a half-elven person, right?"

"Yes," Martel said, "I have to support those with my blood to make sure that they will be able to live. I bought the funniest thing to make sure that it would be sold and so they could at least feed their children a while..." She seemed to be very gentle, but not so big in common sense. "I want to see if Mithos will allow everyone to take the afternoon off to have a small party."

Kratos shrugged with a strange look on his face. "Ran-Chan here can't wait to sing," he said, teasing her about her new nickname. He didn't know that she actually liked to sing!

"Lord Kratos, I love to sing!" Memoria said with a smile, "I have sung songs since I was younger before crowds in Heimdall. Yes, I love to sing, and I shall sing if the ones around me will let me!" Her face was lit up at the thought of making people who have been working hard all day to make life better for everyone around them.

Martel giggled to herself. "I'll go and ask Nii-san about it, okay?" she asked, walking off for a few minutes. "Nii-san!" she rose her voice to catch the attention of Mithos training the mages of the army. "Let's all take the day off! Can we, please? I want to show everyone my new machine that I bought from Meltokio, where the Half Elven Bazzar was!"

Mithos agreed to let his sister show everyone in the army her new contraption (she had a tendancy to buy strange things that kept Half Elves that couldn't fight with them just to give them money and allow them to try to have a good time every now and then.

Memoria felt a bit nervous, but all in a day's work.


End file.
